sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 3
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 2 |obecny = #3 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 4 }} |Numer komiksu=3 |Data=18 kwietnia 2018 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=$3.99 |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Tyson Hesse (okładka A) *Jennifer Hernandez (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI-A) *Jamal Peppers (okładka RI-B) |Ołówki=Jennifer Hernandez |Czcionka=Corey Breen |Atramenty=Jennifer Hernandez |Kolory=Heather Breckel |Postacie= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Wispy **Niebieski Wisp **Zielony Wisp **Indygowy Wisp **Kremowy Wisp **Różowy Wisp **Czerwony Wisp **Fioletowy Wisp **Biały Wisp **Cyjanowy Wisp **Pomarańczowy Wisp **Żółty Wisp *Badniki **Egg Flapper **Death Egg Robot Sentinel *Rough *Tumble |Grupy= *Badniki *Wispy |Lokacje= *Barricade Town *Anielska Wyspa }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 3 – trzeci komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :Sonic and Knuckles team up, and it’s just like old times—until two new villains show up. With a group of villagers under attack, will even the combined forces of these two heroes be enough to take down '''Rough' and Tumble???'' Sonic dotarł do Barricade Town, lecz tym razem spóźnił się na walkę. Knuckles zniszczył ostatniego Death Egg Robot Sentinela, wyzwalając otoczone wysokimi murami miasto spod inwazji Badników. Sonic podbiegł do Knucklesa, który wyjaśnił mu że przybył tutaj ponieważ niecierpliwiło go zarządzanie w Resistance. Kolczatka zjawił się tu, bo zaniepokoiło go wstrzymanie dostaw Wisponów, które były magazynowane w tym mieście. Mimo że Badniki oblegające miasto zostały zniszczone, strażnik bramy nie chciał wpuścić bohaterów. Sonic i Knuckles przeskoczyli więc nad murami. Mieszkańcy miasta zaczęli uciekać na ich widok i chowali się w domach. Strażnik bramy wyjaśnił, że "oni" zabrali wszystkie Wispony i Wispy z miasta, co oznacza że są teraz niepowstrzymani. Sonic i Knuckles nie wiedzieli początkowo o kogo chodzi. Strażnik bramy zaczął im opowiadać, że pod koniec wojny z Imperium Eggmana dwaj wściekli najemnicy pojawili się i ocalili miasto, wypierając siły Eggmana. Najemnicy zapewniali, że przybyli po to by ulepszyć obronę miasta. W rzeczywistości przejęli cały arsenał dla siebie i uwięzili mieszkańców w ich własnym mieście. Mieszczanie nie mieli wielkiego wyjścia, ponieważ za murami czekały Badniki, więc musieli służyć najemnikom. Sonic i Knuckles postanowili rozprawić się z chuliganami. Udało im się dostać do magazynu, gdzie znaleźli Wispy pozamykane w kapsułach. Co prawda w trakcie wojny Wispy zgodziły się pozostawać w kapsułach i wspierać Resistance (Tails był w stanie przetłumaczyć ich język i umożliwić sprawną komunikację), ale najemnicy stłoczyli wiele Wispów dla siebie. Sonic i Knuckles zauważyli po chwili dwóch braci-skunksów, którzy zniewolili mieszkańców i bawili się ich kosztem. Knuckles chciał od razu rzucić się do walki, ale Sonic zasugerował by najpierw odciągnęli złoczyńców od cywili. Sonic wywołał więc dwóch najemników i przedstawił się im. Zaproponował im, aby spokojnie oddali się w ręce sprawiedliwości, albo "zrobi się głośno". Gdy mieszkańcy zaczęli opuszczać pokój, skunksy zaczęły denerwować się z powodu wtargnięcia intruzów. Bracia przedstawili się jako Rough i Tumble. Najemnicy nie zrobili wrażenia na Sonicu, ale Knuckles wolał zachować ostrożność. Sonic i Knuckles ruszyli nastepnie do walki z Roughem i Tumblem. Podczas starcia Tumble próbował odbić Sonica jak piłkę do koszykówki, ale został trafiony rykoszetem. Rough wykonał swój atak Stink Bomber, w nadziei że Knuckles nie będzie w stanie walczyć w chmurze smrodu. Kolczatka jednak ze zdwojoną wściekłością uderzył skunksa. Rough i Tumble nie mieli szans w walce z bohaterami i dlatego zaczęli zbierać Wispony, aby się bronić. Knuckles chciał przekonać Sonica by również wziął Wispon, ale jeż miał lepszy pomysł. Przypominając sobie swoje przygody z Yackerem, Sonic wpadł na inny pomysł. Zaczął zwoływać Wispy, przypominając im jak uratował ich planetę przed Eggmanem, oraz jak Wispy wsparły go podczas przygód w Lost Hex, a także w trakcie wojny o odzyskanie świata. Chwaląc Wispy za ich odwagę i siłę, Sonic przekonuje je, że mimo swojego pasywnego nastawienia, nie powinny dawać się wykorzystywać złoczyńcom. Kosmici opuścili więc Wispony Rougha i Tumble'a, czyniąc ich broń bezużyteczną. Mnóstwo żądnych odwetu Wispów otoczyło skunksy. W końcu Sonic i Knuckles pokonali najemników. Rough i Tumble zostali wyprowadzeni przez nich na zewnątrz. Tam czekały tłumy rozweselonych mieszkańców. Gdy strażnik bramy podbiegł do Sonica aby podziękować mu za pomoc, pojawił się Żółty Wisp i zaczął mówić w swoim języku. Wisp wleciał do Drill Wispona, należącego do strażnika. Właściciel broni zrozumiał wtedy, że wszystkie Wispy planują trzymać się blisko mieszkańców miasta i pomagać im w obronie ich domów. Strażnik zaczął się nad tym rozczulać. Tymczasem Rough i Tumble zostali zabrani i zamknięci, obiecując jednak że uwolnią się i dokonają zemsty. Knuckles uciszył ich krótką pogróżką, po czym subtelnie podziękował Sonicowi za pomoc. Kolczatka miał nadzieję, że wszystko się teraz uspokoi i będzie mógł powrócić na Anielską Wyspę. Sonic sam przyznał, że mógłby zafundować sobie wakacje, ale dopiero po tym jak upora się z szalejącymi Badnikami Eggmana. Sonic ruszył w dalszą drogę, przedtem zachęcając miasto i Wispy do świętowania. Nie był jednak świadomy, że znowu obserwował go Egg Flapper. Transmisję z oczu robota oglądał nieznany złoczyńca siedzący na krześle Eggmana. Widząc że Anielska Wyspa i Główny Szmaragd są bez strażnika, złoczyńca postanowił znacznie przyspieszyć swoje plany. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Wispy **Niebieski Wisp **Zielony Wisp **Indygowy Wisp **Kremowy Wisp **Różowy Wisp **Czerwony Wisp **Fioletowy Wisp **Biały Wisp ***Yacker **Żółty Wisp **Cyjanowy Wisp **Pomarańczowy Wisp *Badniki **Egg Flapper **Death Egg Robot Sentinel *Rough the Skunk *Tumble the Skunk Galeria Okładki IDW 3 A raw.png|Okładka A, czysta IDW 3 Cover B Raw.jpg|Okładka B, czysta IDW 3 Cover Art.jpg|Okładka RI-A, czysta IDW 3 RIB Raw.jpg|Okładka RI-B, czysta Zapowiedź IDW 3 Preview 1.jpg IDW 3 Preview 2.jpg IDW 3 Preview 3.jpg IDW 3 Preview 4.jpg IDW 3 Preview 5.jpg IDW 3 Preview 6.jpg Ciekawostki thumb|Połączenie pierwszych czterech okładek A *Jennifer Hernandez omyłkowo narysowała Egg Pawny w wersji z Sonic Forces w tym numerze. Posiadają jednak czerwono-żółtą kolorystykę, ponieważ Ian Flynn potwierdził, że IDW nie ma dostępu do tych projektów Egg Pawnów. *Postaci stworzone przez Jennifer Hernandez pojawiają się w różnych momentach komiksu. Strażnik bramy miejskiej przypomina psa artystki, Jade i Crystal the Cat pojawiają się jako służące Rougha i Tumble'a. Oprócz tego pośród pozostałych mieszkańców miasta zauważy można Ruby Ringtail, Emerald the Iguana, oraz Sapphire Flutterby. *Okładki A pierwszych czterech komiksów z tej serii łącza się ze sobą w jeden obraz. *Debiut Knucklesa w trzecim numerze jest nawiązaniem do gry Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing